Scary Godmother 3
by storyteller316
Summary: In this story, Hannah's daughter has the skeleton key, and her son is the one trying to end Halloween forever. However, what will happen as secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Years later

Twenty-five years have now past since Jimmy almost ruined Halloween, and now the skeleton key that Hannah had has been handed down to her daughter, Daisy Urameshi.

"Hey mom, have you seen any of the fake cobwebs?" asked Daisy, who looked like her mom, as she ran into the kitchen.

"We used the last of them to decorate the kitchen," said Hannah as she made some cookies in the shapes of monsters.

"I guess I could see if Scary Godmother could give me some, I still need them for my room," said Daisy.

"Could you see about taking your brother with you?" asked Hannah.

"Hey John, you want to go to the Scare Side with me?" asked Daisy as she walked into the living room with a smile.

"No thanks?" said John, Daisy's twin brother, as he laid on the couch watching TV. He kind of resembled Orson, but with brown hair and eyes.

"Alright, then I'll be back soon," said Daisy as she put the key into the hall closet's door to open the portal. After she exited the portal, Daisy found herself in Scary Godmother's living room.

"Well, what are you doing here, Daisy?" asked Scary Godmother as she noticed her friend from the couch.

"I came to see how everyone's doing, and if you could make some cobwebs for me to hang up in my room," said Daisy.

"Sure thing, let me just finish these pumpkins," said Scary Godmother as she used her magic to carve the last of seven pumpkins. The doorbell then started to ring.

"Daisy, could you get that for me?" asked Scary Godmother.

"Sure thing," said Daisy as she walked over to the door. When she opened it, Daisy found an older Orson standing on the other side.

"I was expecting Scary Godmother to answer the door, not you, Daisy," said Orson with a smile.

"I just came over for a few minutes, dad; oh, and come on in," said Daisy as she remembered that he could not enter without permission. Once inside, Orson hugged his daughter.

"How's Hanna doing?" asked Orson.

"She's doing fine, and wants you to come home soon, you haven't been back for four nights now," said Daisy.

"I'll be home as soon as Halloween is over, oh, and if she could clean the lining of my coffin I would appreciate it," said Orson.

"She already has, and John is still mad that his monster side has not come yet," said Daisy as her eyes turned red and fangs popped out of her mouth. However, unlike her father, Daisy was a day walker, capable of going out in the sun.

"I thought he would be," said Orson who looked like he was thinking about something else.

"Finished," said Scary Godmother as she stood up with her pumpkin.

"Let's see it," said Daisy. Scary Godmother then turned it around, revealing Hanna's smiling face.

"That's a nice carving of mom," said Daisy who was impressed.

"Here, could you please take and give it to her?" asked Scary Godmother as she handed Daisy the jack-o-lantern.

"I will, oh and I also need those cobwebs," said Daisy.

"Check inside," said Scary Godmother as she pointed to the pumpkin. When Daisy opened it, she found that the whole thing was filled with cobwebs.

"You're good, Scary Godmother," said Daisy with a smile. She then went back to the human world.


	2. Chapter 2: I hate Halloween

The next day, up in his room, John was looking out his window at all the kids who were out helping to decorate their yards.

"How can all of them be so happy?" asked John as he noticed a little boy dressed as a vampire in the yard across the street. He then closed the blinds with an angered expression.

"Watching all those people dress as monsters just reminds me of how I don't have a monster gene like Daisy," said John as he fell backwards on his bed. As he laid on his bed, John could hear Daisy and Bug-A-Boo talking on the other side of the wall.

"Wow kid, your room looks better than Scary Godmother's whole house," said Bug-A-Boo as he looked at all the decorations from under Daisy's bed. She had cobwebs in all the corners of her room, glow in the dark stickers of monsters on the window, and a picture of her Scare Side friends beside her desk in a picture frame with bats on it.

"I just love this time of the year," said Daisy as she put some rubber siders on the webs that Scary Godmother had given her.

"I bet; so, how is the party planning going?" asked Bug-A-Boo.

"The outside of the Scare House is looking good, but I might come by later to talk about the plan to scare everyone," said Daisy.

"Then I had better get back to my rounds, the kid next door is not going to scare himself," said Bug-A-Boo as he started to crawl away. Suddenly, a scream came from the house next to Hannah's, which made her smile. Back in John's room, he was now sitting up on his bed.

"I think I have an idea of how to ruin Hannah's love for this holiday forever," said John with a creepy smile.

"John, don't smile like that, you're face will freeze," said Hannah from down stairs.

"How does she do that?" asked a surprised John as he looked at his door with a stunned expression.


	3. Chapter 3: Daisy's scare plan

Later that day, Daisy had gone over to the Scare Side to talk with her friends about the plan for Halloween.

"So, you want all of us to help make the party better?" asked Scary Godmother.

"That's right, everyone wants something to scare the pants off them," said Daisy as she ate some candy corn from a jack-o-lantern sitting on the coffee table.

"We can do that," said Orson.

"And I could even tell some of my skeleton jokes," said Skully with a proud expression as he stood by Harry.

"Oh, you don't," said Daisy before Skully interrupted with a joke.

"Why did the skeleton cross the road?" asked Skully.

"I don't know," said Daisy as she played along to get it over with, which everyone else wish would be soon.

"Because he had no brain," said Skully. After that bad joke, no one, not even a cricket, made a sound.

"That was so bad, sir, that even the bugs did not like it," said Harry.

"Aren't you supposed to be painting the sky?" asked Skully as he handed Harry a paint can from behind the couch.

"Twenty-five years and I still have to pay Scary Godmother back for what I did," said Harry as he walked to the door with the can.

"So, Daisy, when is this party of yours?" asked Orson.

"Tomorrow night, I'll set everything up before the party starts," said Daisy.

"Looks like we need to get ready for a good time," said Scary Godmother. Meanwhile, John was listening in from the other side of the portal, which was still open in Daisy's room.

"Now that I know what your plan is, Daisy, I'm going to ruin it," said John as he left her bedroom with another creepy smile.

"Your face will freeze like that, John," said Hannah from the living room as she watched tv.

"How do you do that?" asked John.


	4. Chapter 4: The party

The next day at the Scare House, everyone was having a good time at the old abandoned house.

"I can't believe at how cool Daisy made this place with her friends," said Katie, who was now 37, as she stood with the rest of her friends around the punch bowl.

"I can't believe we're still dressing up for Halloween," said Bert who was now a professional baseball player. He was wearing his uniform as his costume.

"But that's the fun part about Halloween," said Hannah as she walked over with Daisy. Hannah was dressed as a witch and Daisy was a vampire, she was even using her real fangs and vampire eyes.

"You are right; by the way, why am I dressed as a cat?" asked Daryl as he looked at Katie who was right next to him.

"I thought it would be cool to change things up," said Katie who was dressed as a piece of candy. She then kissed Daryl on the cheek.

"Hey Daisy, when is this party going to get scary?" asked one of her classmates.

"Right now," said Daisy as she used the skeleton key on the basement door.

"Whose ready for a party?!" asked Scary Godmother as she came flying out on her broom stick.

"Whoa," said everyone as she flew across the room.

"And let's not forget some jokes?" asked Skully.

"It's a party, don't ruin it with your bad jokes," said Bug-A-Boo as he squeezed through the door way.

"It's been a while since I have been to this side," said Harry as he and Olsen walked out.

"Whoa, it's those guys form all of those years ago," said Jimmy with a surprised expression.

"But how do they look just like they did back then?" asked Bert.

"Because they are real monsters," said John who was standing in the opened front doorway.

"You actually came to the party, John?" asked Daisy as she walked up to him.

"I'm not here for the party, but to do this," said John as he grabbed the skeleton key and through it into the lit fire place.

"What have you done?!" asked Scary Godmother with a terrified expression as sparks flew out of the fire.


	5. Chapter 5: Th key's truth

"How could you destroy the only thing that can open the portal?!" asked Daisy who was enraged by what her brother had done.

"Because I'm sick of hearing about how cool the other world is, and not getting to experience it in the way you do," said John.

"You could have come along with me whenever you wanted," said Daisy.

"But my experience would not be like what you have, because I don't have a monster gene everyone treats me differently," said John.

"But you do, John, haven't you noticed that you're a wizard?" asked Orson.

"Don't lie to me!" said John. Suddenly, the fire grew as the lights flickered and a strong wind blew in the room.

"Calm down, John!" said Hanna as she held out her right hand, causing the fire to dive down.

"Did, did I do that?" asked John with a surprised expression.

"Yes, and it's because I am a witch, by spending so much time on the Scare Side I changed, which made you a wizard when you were born, and I thought you would figure it out on your own," said Hannah.

"I really am a monster," said John as he looked at his hands.

"Sorry to interrupt, but now that the key has been destroyed, both of our worlds are in danger!" said Scary Godmother in a panicked voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Jimmy who was scared.

"The skeleton key is the portal between the worlds, it just used doors to actually open itself, and now that it's gone, our worlds are going to collide," said Scary Godmother as a black hole appeared in the fire place.


	6. Chapter 6: John's choise

As the black hole grew, the sparks it created flew at everyone who was taking cover behind the furniture.

"What are we going to do?" asked Harry.

"I can't believe I did this, if I could do anything to fix this I would," said John. Scary Godmother's spell book then flew over to him.

"What's going on?" asked John as the pages turned on their own.

"It must be wanting you to read a spell to help stop this," said Hannah. The pages then stopped turning.

"Looks like this is the one," said John as he grabbed the book.

"What spell is it?" asked Scary Godmother. However, John had already begun to read the spell.

"Oh, key of the portal, return to us now, and as your payment you may have may power," said John.

"John no!" said Daisy as she put her hand out toward him. A blast of white light then shot out of John's chest, aimed for the black hole. When the light faded, both John and a new key fell to the ground.

"John, are you ok?" asked Daisy as she checked on him.

"I think so," said John as he got up.

"Red, your eyes are red," said Hannah with a stunned expression.

"What?" asked John as he ran to a mirror, noticing his eyes as his reflection faded in and out. He also noticed tiny sparks of magic coming from his fingertips.

"Even I'm confused about this," said Scary Godmother who was just as stunned. Daisy then picked up the spell book.

"The spell he used was supposed to take his magic to work, but since he did not have full use of it, the spell must have used what he did have and pulled the rest to the surface," said Daisy.

"But why is my reflection fading like this, and why are my eyes red?" asked John.

"Because you're not just a wizard, you're a vampire too," said Orson. John then started to cry.

"What's wrong, John?" asked Hannah who was worried that he might have been hurt.

"I don't deserve this power," said John.


	7. Chapter 7: Party on

As everyone looked at John with stunned expressions, he fell to his knees while crying and trembling.

"What do you mean you don't deserve this, you have all ways wanted your monster side," asked Orson.

"I did something that could have hurt a lot of people, and now I have the power to either help or hurt even more people" said John.

"If there's one thing I know about magic, it is that it choses who it wants, not the other way around," said Scary Godmother.

"And what if something happens because of this power?" asked John.

"I might be new to the whole magic thing, but I think magic is neither good or bad, it just depends on how you use it," said Jimmy.

"He's right," said Hannah as she walked up to him and placed her arm around her son.

"Then it's up to me to decide," said John as he stood up.

"And me and your mom will be there to help you with it," said Scary Godmother as she too placed her hand on one of his shoulder.

"Then I say, the first thing I do is make this party better," said John before snapping his fingers. The room then grew as more food and a bigger stereo appeared in the room.

"Now this is a party," said Bert.

"Alright everyone, let's turn this party up!" said Daisy with a smile as everyone got back to having fun.


	8. Epilogue

After the party, everyone made sure that they would not let anyone know of the monsters. John also started practicing his magic with Scary Godmother and his mom. As for Daisy, she is using the new skeleton key to bring her friends to the Scare Side to hang out with all her monster friends.

The end


End file.
